The present invention relates to cognitive and contextual computing, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for enhanced e-mail return receipts based on cognitive considerations.
Electronic mail (“e-mail”) is a store and forward messaging technology for composing, sending, storing, and receiving messages over electronic communication systems. E-mail is asynchronous and does not require the receiver of a message to be online at the time the message is sent or received. Existing e-mail systems enable a user to define an out of office message that is automatically sent as a reply to messages received during time periods when the user has indicated that he or she is not able to respond.